Jingwei
|tag skills = |level =10→200→300 (Broken Steel only) (10 times current player character level) |derived =Hit Points: 295→1245→1745 (Broken Steel only) |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps nobody |hair color =Black |eye color =Dark brown |hairstyle =HairBase |head add ons=BeardMustacheThin BeardSoulPatchThin |height =1.00 |factions =DLC02NeutralHackFaction |class =SoldierLeader |combat style=Default |GECK race =Asian |footer = Jingwei without his hat |baseid = |refid = |dialogue =DLC02GeneralJingwei.txt }} |content2= |content3= }} General Jingwei is a Chinese general in the Anchorage Reclamation simulation in 2277. Background A cruel and effective taskmaster and a ruthlessly efficient tactician, General Jingwei leads the Communist forces in their sweep across Alaska, until stopped by U.S. forces near the city of Anchorage. Carrying a potent shocksword, Jingwei is a formidable foe who is prone to bouts of savagery and who demands unquestioning loyalty from his soldiers. He is a real menace but always fights with a sense of honor, however twisted his reasoning becomes.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Operation: Anchorage!: When the Lone Wanderer first sees him, he is calmly executing an American captive with his shocksword in the midst of the battle between American T-51b units and Chinese soldiers, after which the Wanderer may deal with him either through a Speech check or through combat. Effects of player's actions * He can be convinced to kill himself with his own sword to avoid capture via Speech, or can be killed in combat during the Anchorage Reclamation simulation. His shocksword can be obtained in the armory after the simulation is completed and the door is opened, suggesting that Jingwei was indeed killed or captured in combat. A successful Speech check can convince him to commit suicide as his simulated depiction claimed to prefer death over capture. A Charisma of 4 and Speech of 90 will allow a 100% chance of success. Inventory Notes * General Jingwei is a "boss" character with an extremely high durability. His uniform and hat have a combined damage resistance of 31 at 100% condition. Because of this armor and the general's incredibly large amount of health (more than 1000 HP at higher levels), he is almost as durable as a super mutant behemoth. * Jingwei's uniform is more detailed compared to the rank-and-file Chinese BDU's. His uniform is camouflaged, while normal jumpsuits appear to be tan or, in Operation: Anchorage, white. His uniform also has shoulder boards which are not featured on any other Chinese uniform. * Jingwei's Mandarin pronunciation is extremely poor, even to the point of unintelligibly to a real-world native Chinese speaker. This may be intentional, however, seeing as how the Anchorage simulation is made by Americans. * While Jingwei is indeed a Chinese name, it is not a surname, but an uncommon first name. Almost all Chinese surnames consist out of a single character and Jingwei is not one of the rare two character ones. It could be a courtesy or pen name, or he was misnamed after his defeat, either due to lack of knowledge or simply not caring for proper naming and identifying of the general. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Jingwei appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Operation: Anchorage. Behind the scenes * Jingwei was possibly named after Wang Zhaoming (better known by his pen name Jingwei (精衛), which, in turn, was derived from a Chinese mythological bird), a Chinese politician, who, ironically, was first a member of the left-wing Kuomintang, then later became a right-wing anticommunist and betrayed both Chinese parties by collaborating with Imperial Japan, which may be referenced in General Jingwei's possible suicide, that resembles hara kiri, a Japanese form of suicide. * Jingwei, written as 警衛, means "to stand guard" or simply "(security) guard", referencing Jingwei's role as camp defender. Bugs * Prior to starting the last level, you will see him kill the American soldier, the T-51b soldiers and Chinese will fight around you and Jingwei, but you and he will be stuck, with him staring at you while T-51b soldiers and Chinese soldiers keep spawning. This seems to always happen on the PC upon dying or starting the autosave of entering the battlefield any other way. To fix this, you have to load a previous save, go to the main menu, or restart the game. On the PC it is possible to fix this through killing Jingwei using the console. * After the successful Speech check, Jingwei won't stab himself. Instead, he will stand there for a few seconds, then drop dead. * When fighting Jingwei, the power armor troops that spawn after the battle against Jingwei has started may turn hostile against the player, regardless of friendly fire. Gallery JingweiSuicide.png|Jingwei committing suicide Fo3OA General Jingwei.png|GECK render Jingwei cut version.png|Test cell version of Jingwei, with a different appearance References Category:Operation: Anchorage characters Category:Operation: Anchorage human characters Category:Chinese characters Category:Antagonists fi:General Jingwei pl:Generał Jingwei ru:Генерал Циньвэй uk:Генерал Ціньвей zh:Jingwei